dtrainfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Orion001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Train Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Orion001 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Thanks for the Message Sorry I have not been able to help on this wiki. I have been busier on much more popular wikis and have been waiting on someone to start cleaning this up. I wil consider making you an administrator (I was when I logged in yesterday, too!), I believe that you can do some good for this site. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 22:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question Hello, At the time there was no active administrator and adoption would take too long. It was also pretty vandalised. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 03:01, August 1, 2012 (UTC) When I find some Season 2 pictures, where do you want me to put them? And I am an American. BTSD29 aka Tiffany Template:Episode Hello, I wanted to communicate that there is a new template, the template episode,I cast me, if you want to see go Here The dinosaur is here... 11:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 opinion hello would like to know your opinion about my project for the wiki, give clik en el link and read it read in: http://dtrain.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irenuca2003/project_names_in_Spanish_episodes Old desing hello I found a possible dinosaur train old design, is the video, hope you like it much. The dinosaur is here... 19:12, September 3, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Yes, this is an old disign of Dinosaur Train. It even avoid the Troodon toe claw. Orion001 19:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) New game hi just found a new dinosaur train game, called play date and it is a match for conpetir CHOOSE against in three different games that are:Tic Tac Toe,Dots n Boxes and Dino Ball,you can play the game in: http://pbskids.org/dinosaurtrain/games/playdate.html The dinosaur is here... 09:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Others Besides you and irenuca, is there any other users? And you are the only ones who don't have achievement board? I don't need to be rude but this wiki could used a tune up. Category Section I look up the word pteranodon and there is an "O" between the "N" and "D". Since we users can't change the categories, could you change the category "Pteranadon Family" and respell it. I can't it is the founder that made it. I am only administrator. The only thing I can do is get his attention so he can make the proper changes. Orion001 (talk) 19:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk About Um Orion how to you become an "adim", just asking because there some mistakes in the "Don" page about he became a junior conductor like Shiny. The other in Season 2 I found out some info on the dinosaurs in "The BIg City Part 1 & 2". If you feel like answering and knowing them leave them on my talk page. User:Jon825lazery7 (talk) Second response Well is there a answer for my second question on "Talk About" section? Same as before leave message on my talk page. User:Jon825lazery7 Hello Hi, Orion001, My real name is Fábio Pereira and I not know edit my page user Hi mr Pereira, we do not use our real names we use our user names, To start you left me a message, and work on your own profile. Second thing you can do is help this site out in anyway you can as long as it is not about Season 2 because I am having problems getting permission to use the episodes. Other than that welcome to Dinosaur Train Wiki and one last thing if there is a problem don't be shy just ask. Orion001 (talk) 19:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Template station I just finished the template station if you do not like the edit. The dinosaur is here... (talk) 18:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Mr.Pteranodon Why did you delete the old page, create a new one and block was there something wrong. Actually yes there is a problem. Jon825lazery7. A user was keep on changing the name of Mrs. Pteranodon, Mr. Pteranodon and Tiny. Plus I accidently over wrote Mr. Pteranodon with Mrs. Pteranodon. As for the blocl I want see what that user is going to do next. Because I did some researsh on the user who made the vandilism also changed buddy's name on Jim Henson Wiki. Orion001 (talk) 03:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Good News, exist one site named dinopedia.wikia.com where some ankylosaurus no have a four horns in head but the dinosaur train is much throuth imagination but really the some ankylosaurus no have a four horns in a head for exemple the specie Nodosaurus and others Nodosaurus and Ankylosaurus and please say this mensage to Criator of Dinosaur Train graciouslyFabiodanielsousapereira (talk) 16:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Fábio Pereira Hey, Orion001 you can help me? Ok, In Serie 3 of Dinosaur Train, in a near future exist two of scientific dinosaurs: The Harvey Micropachycephalosaurus and the Herbert Minmi. The Harvey Micropachycephalosaurus is astronomer and the Herbert Minmi is geologist. 17:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC)Fábio Pereira RE:New Episodes cast for weeks that no dinosaur train in Spain. but when the record would not do it because I could not get to record repeated episodes and then translate. The dinosaur is here... (talk) 17:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Hi, Orion001, My favourite personage is Lilly lambeosaurus, Perry parasaurolophus, Cory corythosaurus, Daphne daspletosaurus, Morris stegosaurus and Kenny kentrosaurus, can you help me to edit my profile and edit others issues? Fabiodanielsousapereira (talk) 16:30, September 27, 2012 (UTC)Fábio Pereira Episodes orion hi wanted to ask if could make the last episodes of the first season sauteed(junior conductor jamboree and troodon train day)I hope you can give me permission to make The dinogif´s (talk) 19:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I got them from Listen the only reason I got them is from http://www.pbs.org/teachers/dinosaurtrain/episodes/ it does have the right descriptions and photos to go with them. I had no idea the pictures would be so small. Besides how do I make them bigger or find the right pics to go with the each episode? Since you are American, you can watch Dinosaur Train on Hulu.com. To get a bigger you need to have the video at full sceen. And the second thing you than need to PrtSc in your computer and you will need to have Paint program. Either way it takes some practice. Orion001 (talk) 12:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin hi orion, I wanted to ask if I could ask if I could do CalleyFan admin. I have many edits. I think it took months as I can be admin. Well, that's all The dinogif´s (talk) 16:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 There is no major difference for being a admin. You just extra access to certen things like customize badges, the background, blocking users and so on. Orion001 (talk) 16:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Logo orion, what do you think this image as logo? The dinogif´s (talk) 10:40, October 6, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 OK, but the logo I've done what I can improve more if you want The dinogif´s (talk) 12:15, October 8, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 photo gallery Hi orion001.I will make a template to put three images. I wondered if I could do. So separate items of galleries that occupy space in which can be written more information. The dinogif´s (talk) 12:58, October 18, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 I know I know that I was in a rush and I put it by mistake, no body needs to remind me about my mistakes, OK. Plus, don't you have to contribute wiki ever day. I mean you know because you seem to go to the 365 day platinum I should know I got it on Scream and Rio Wiki all 365 days. User:Jon825lazery7 I am trying to get to the year mark. It is not easy and I am trying my best. Orion001 (talk) 02:36, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Remake I looked it up on the credits of netflix and "Allan" is just "Alan" so orion its a mistake. Problem I look up the website that ireunca gave me only to found the Long Claws episode's image has a scene from Tanks Sleep Over. Heres the website, if you have time copy it, make it bigger and paste it...please. http://www.pbs.org/teachers/dinosaurtrain/episodes/ User:Jon825lazery7 Thank you, I have that link on my favorites already. Orion001 (talk) 01:55, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Season 2 Stuff Where did you get the season 2 photo anyway? I may want to help, but parts of a episode with be tought to memorize. So, where to get it? User:Jon825lazery7 I got the dinosaur Photos from PBS Go. For now I am just adding what dinosaurs and non dinosaurs I got from PBS Go. Just countinue the work because so far I have almost all the episodes of Dinosaur Train recorded. There is only four left. And the last four is coming out in February on my PBS station. So for now I am just adding creature again. So do not worry and keep on moving forward. Orion001 (talk) 23:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I need help Hi Orion001. I ned help about what happens in the episode Rocket Train. I create a blog going to comment on and help me a bit and I'm eager to see it. More details on the blog You can watch my blog of the question in http://dtrain.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Irenuca2003/What_happens_in_the_episode_Rocket_Train%3F The dinogif´s (talk) 19:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 RE:Merry Christmas Thanks!! The same to you!! The dinogif´s (talk) 19:07, December 25, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Message wall Hi Orion001. You know there are users who can not sign or do not do well. So I propose to activate the "Message Wall". Find it ready to turn in section Administrators "functionalities wiki". No need to sign, put the name of the user who sent automatically. Thanks for attention!!!!! The dinogif´s (talk) 11:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC)irenuca2003 Question About Dinosaur Train Big City Is it okay if I edit part 1 and 2 of Dinosaur Train Big City? Because tomorrow they're gonna show Dinosaur Train Big City Part 1 & 2 and probably Big City Part 3 & 4 are gonna show on the day after tomorrow. If you don't want to that's ok then. User:Jon825lazery7 O.K. just remember that there is no character page for Mayor Kosmoceratops. Orion001 (talk) 21:54, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Fine. What about Laramidia? And is there any chance your gonna do the Mayor page? User:Jon825lazery7 Laramidia is the name of the western part of North America, all creature that say on this site from the Cretaceous are from western north america is called Laramidia. The other land mass that is cross from Laramidia is Appalachia is not as well known as Laramidia. I call it Eastern North America, the ocean between the two land masses is called the Western Interior Sea. Orion001 (talk) 23:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Changes Hi Orion, just wanted to ask you a favour. Because I am not automatically a bureaucrat here, can you promote me to one (if you can, of course.) Remember it is my Wiki. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 16:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I know this is your wiki and I want to make your wiki the best wiki in the world. As for the fan images. I did not know that you hated them or something. Orion001 (talk) 20:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Unfair Ban Look okay. I really like you guys, I really do. If you ever in danger of losing the wiki, I would come back and help you. That is the truth. CJ thinks that I hate you guys. That is not true at all. I also liked Mister Rogers. He was a great wonderful man. So can you please unban me. I don't want anything to do with Arthur. But CJ keeps egging me on about it. I say I was sorry about the Mayan thing and me blocking you. Please forgive me ~~YoshiWii1~~ I would not say it is unfair. I think you need to take a break and cool your head off. There are allot of things you can do other than bothering CJ and if you get off CJs back and than maybe he will move on. I was asking him if I could become an admin again. He brought up Arthur. Not me. I want him to leave me alone about Arthur. I don't want anything to do with Arthur. He needs to respect my opinion and stop assuming things. Not fight me and harass me about it. ~~YoshiWii1~~ Look okay. I never brought up Arthur. He did. I don't want any to do with Arthur and he keeps talking to me about it. He is disrespecting my opinions and he thinks I hate you guys. He thinks I am a lier too. I won't spam or vandal anything that I don't like. I would AVOID the things I hated instead. I just want to be left alone. If he talks to me about Arthur one more time, I am reporting him to Wikia staff for harassment. If someone ever hated the freakout videos on the Greatest Freakout Wiki Ever Wiki, I wouldn't harass and bully him about it. I would respect it. So if he ever talks about Arthur to me again. Can you ban him? ~~YoshiWii1~~ Orion001 (talk) 19:20, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I am not lift the ban because I want to keep you two apart. He is angry because of the swearing you have done. I too seen them Yoshi. They are not that impressive. All I can say is that I am not interested in any excuses you going to need to prove your self. So for now you will not bother me on this wiki. Because DUDE I am capable of baning you from here too. Orion001 (talk) 04:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC)